benefandomcom-20200216-history
Dakdanil
Dakdanil is the chosen land of Lumat, aligned with law, goodness, earth, and abberrations. Vision Lumat created Dakdanil and Lumatian society with the intent of creating a self-contained society that could rule itself - no evil could exist when the law has no blindspots. Struggle was necessary to become good and to be strong, so they would be in a place that required work to thrive - but he gave them the tools. The Thann river, strong livestock, and sheltered caves to survive in the brutal heat of day and frigid cold of night. There would be a set way to do things and that would be the only way one could do things if they wished to survive. Lumat was concerned about the safety of such a utopia, especially when struggle was integral to his vision, and such he gave the region and people the gift of the Tianned. The Tianned, better known as sandworms, are often discussed as Lumat's cursed gift, being so dangerous and strange. Even the worst and most bizarre components of nature, even those that seemed unknowable, abided by their own rules. Thus, the people learned to avoid them and some even learned to befriend them. To this day, no outsider from Dakdanil may enter unaccompanied, and the few that do rarely make it out alive. Modern Society Lumat since gone, Dakdanil post-war managed to stay afloat due to it's monopoly on trade and travel routes, the scar and the sandworms guarding it forcing others to cooperate if they wished to cross the desert lands. Tradition in society, when one is affronted or challenged, is for the two to engage in honourable combat. In modern Dakdanil, prize fighting has become a massive industry, but conflict is more often then not solved through discussion with village authorities, and if that is not resolved, moving up until eventually the high legislators of Il Rais are required. However, at any time, one of those involved may challenge the other to a test of skill. The challenged selects the nature of the test, which can be single combat (rules are agreed upon mutually but proposed by the challenged), a larger duel (similar rules), a test of a craftsman skill (such as carving a totem, judged by the community), or sharp debate on the issue at hand. Losing such a test of skill is considered extremely dishonourable - especially if the challenger is the one defeated. Geography Dakdanil is almost entirely made up of desert with rare scrublands and oases, with the exception of the far eastern capital Il Rais, a stone hewn and partially floating city, and the eastern shore, also known as the Empty Bay. There are also scattered cliffs, dunes, caves, and the singular Thann river. The eastern desert is known as 'the round', while the western extension is known as 'the scratch.' The Empty Bay is simply an indent of land with rough shores on the Empty Sea. Notably, the sand of the empty bay is black. Salt production is the only industry of the bay. Culture The Dakdani would have you believe they are a land of heroes - and they’d almost be right. Feats of kindness, strength, talent, faith and shows of prowess are integrated into one’s name and often recounted in stories. Dakdanil is a land of survivors, honour, and hope. Lumat’s people, unlike many other nations only inhabit their chosen land of Dakdanil, taking over no other regions. However, these people have spread across the land of bene, but remain most present in their homeland. The Lumatian’s are Tieflings and Minotaurs, however the term also includes devotees of Lumat from other heritages. Confusingly, Dakdani refers to any person who lives and considers themselves part of the culture of Dakdanil. Dakdanis follow a simple but strict notion of etiquette - but it is often only to be observed among other Dakdani people or in the homeland. The most notable cultural observances of this can be seen in naming convention, form of dress, businesses, legislation, combat, and certain social interactions. Disregarding this code of etiquette can be seen as anything from childish to intensely disrespectful. Intentionally disregarding etiquette is often a challenge, an open invitation to a fight. Dakdani names are made up of 3 parts, the first is the given or taken name, often chosen by one's parents or oneself, the name is changeable, and picked by oneself as after all, it is quite personal. The second part of the name is the most bizarre to outsiders - a title. The title is not self-ascribed, but must be something that another person has said about the individual, hopefully in praise. The title as well, should be something obvious about the person which does not require an in depth telling of a story only few know. As well, titles are often used by tradespeople to advertise. The individual then selects the title they would like to use (note that selecting an overly fond title is considered vain). Often, individuals have many titles, and use different ones for casual and formal situations. The third part of the name is the homeland, a place one grew up in, or that they have many memories in. To say one's home is their current place of residence either indicates a deep, fond history or a need to run away and thus a mark of shame. The names converge in how introductions function, the polite and most formal form is to use all three names, so to say 'I am Celik the Glass Dancer of Tebrov', would be polite. To only say 'I am Celik, the Glass Dancer' would be used among one's friends and community, or if one is famous. To avoid adding a home is to say that one is unattached to it - either they do not care or they are known widely. To only say 'I am Celik of Tebrov' implies that one needs no description, and therefore is either a child who has yet to earn a title, or that their name and their title have become synonymous so again denoting fame or a sense of self importance. To only say 'I am Celik' and leave it there is intensely rude, implying that one is so important that their status and home are already synonymous with or perhaps do not matter in the face of the name. Variations on the structure are permissable among traders and mercenaries, who hide their name in favour of their title - only saying what is relevant, but to withhold one's name socially is very rude. Hair length, (as they are a warrior culture,) is also a matter of etiquette, long hair is not only a danger as it can be caught or pulled, but especially in single combat, a handicap. To leave one's hair long is intentionally saying that whoever fights them will need some help, and thus is bragging about their own combat prowess. Relating to this concept, Lumatian holy people will often have their head fully or partially shaved - indicating humbleness and devotion. Another large part of Dakdani culture is storytelling - and as it has evolved, gossip. The rule of thumb is not to say what you would not say to their face, and not to tell secrets you would not have told about you, but both are often disregarded. The people of Dakdanil, are, as well, intensely superstitious. Notable Places * Cen Lan * Il Rais * Ker * The Empty Bay Category:World